


Enjoy the Silence

by TheSpectator



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpectator/pseuds/TheSpectator
Summary: You and your Master both have similiar nightmares.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Enjoy the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I love this disaster idiot.  
> Originally written on my friend's and I's discord server. A dream I had was an inspiration to this very short one-shot. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Reader is genderless/other gender. (:

You were sitting down, staring outside the Coruscanti window in your apartament. It was midnight and you couldn't sleep, not after having that vision of the Coruscant streets burning down, soldiers marching...

Your slightly large pajama-shirt slides down your shoulder, but you couldn't care less. You wondered if anyone else was sleeping right now.  
Mace Windu was most likely awake and doing yoga-training while trying to control the dark side that he so expertly does. You admired him as a Jedi Master.

Speaking of not sleeping, someone knocks on your door and makes you snap out of it.  
You stand up and blink for a few seconds. You sensed your Master, Anakin. He was only three years older than you and still had to get an apprentice like you. You kind of pitied him because you were a calm and collected yet lively Jedi, but I guess that's why they chose you. You balanced eachother out at times.

You take a few steps towards the door and unlock the door-panel on the left. The door opens and reveals a disshelved Anakin. Your breath catches in your throat. If it wasn't for the exhausted look on his face, you'd say he looks almost... Deliciously handsome like that. You mentally slap your thoughts away. You pull his hand inside, you knew exactly what was bothering him. This wasn't the first time it has happened. This time you both had nightmares.

Anakin doesn't protest at all. He just follows you as you pull him towards your soft bed. He sits down on it and you sit beside him, neither of you saying a thing. There was nothing needed to be said.  
You run a hand through his hair and pull him to lay on the bed with you. He lays down and wraps his arms around you as he lays on top of you. You hug and stroke his hair for comfort. You leave a few pecks here and there.  
Anakin finally looks up at you with those sea-blue eyes. He leans up and closes his lips on yours. You don't protest, you immediately give in and tilt his head to the side to give you both more space. Anakin pulls back and sighs contently. You lick your own lips a little.  
You hug eachother until both of you doze off for the night.

Sometimes what both of you need is cuddles and lots of love, despite what the Order says...


End file.
